The Middleman
by runaway-run
Summary: Some time in the life of Sodapop Curtis, from his point of view.


I haven't been writing Outsiders fiction in a long time, it feels a little strange to be back on this site again. But I really wanted to create something about Soda, he's one of my very favorite characters and I've missed writing about him!

Hopefully, I haven't royally screwed this up… it's not going to have many chapters, but I hope this is a good start.

**The middleman**

"Sodapop Curtis!"

I quickly looked up. _Shoot, what did I do now?_ I wondered. I was simply looking out of the window, to check if it was snowing. I didn't like cold weather but I loved snow. It made everything seem so peaceful.

"You're supposed to pay attention!" Mrs. Fritz, my math teacher, exclaimed, glaring at me.

I frowned. "I… I was just…"

Fortunately, the bell rang. I thought I was safe. I thought I could just leave the classroom like everybody else but Mrs. Fritz stopped me. I was left behind while all my class mates escaped.

"Sodapop, you're here to learn. Now, how can you do that if you don't pay any attention to the lesson?"

I tried to look mortified, hoping she'd fall for it. "I'm sorry…"

"If you only spent less time looking around and more time focusing on your school work…"

She started telling me how I needed to improve and that getting an education was important. I only listened distractedly to what she was saying, 'cause frankly, I couldn't stand Mrs. Fritz and her ramblings. She always sounded like she thought she knew everything. Me, I knew I wasn't a good student and I was actually quite dumb, but she didn't need to rub it in like that. It only made me feel more ignorant than I already was and it wasn't tuff. Besides, it surely wasn't helping any.

She gave me a stern look before finishing her speech. "…and you're in detention for the rest of the week."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "But, Mrs. Fritz, I…"

I tried to protest but it was obvious she didn't give a damn. I left the classroom feeling awful. It was only Tuesday, so that meant I had to spend four days in detention just because I had glanced outside the window during a boring, long lesson. It wasn't my fault if I couldn't enjoy math!

"Hey, what happened?" My friend Steve was waiting for me by my locker. He was in my math class and he hated Mrs. Fritz. "I can't stand that broad." He scoffed.

"She gave me detention." I softly said. "So I guess you can go home without me, I have to stay." I put my books in the locker and slammed it shut.

"That sucks, man. I thought she'd just give you a boring lecture or somethin'." Steve reached for his pocket. "Want a cigarette?"

I normally didn't smoke. Most of my buddies did, but I only had a cigarette when something was bugging me or when I wanted to show off. That day, I wasn't feeling that tuff. "Yeah." I accepted one willingly.

Steve and I had a smoke outside before I had to go back in for detention and he left to go to work.

I hated high school. If it weren't for my friends there, I didn't know how I could cope. Well, and girls as well, there were some really cute ones and funnily enough even older girls seemed to flirt back whenever I struck up a conversation with them.

I entered the detention room. I thought I had to be the only one there, but it was actually quite full: there were plenty of boys and, obviously, just a couple of girls.

I didn't really know anyone so I sat down and glanced at the clock. Not much later, the teacher showed up and told us to write an essay about the last book we'd read. I had a problem there: I didn't read much and I couldn't remember the last thing I'd fully read. I wanted to tell the teacher, but then he'd probably tell me off so I thought I'd make up an imaginary story and write about it.

Too bad I wasn't like my brother Ponyboy, who liked stories and could make up one in a minute. I had zero ideas, so I started writing mixing different tales I'd heard. But it took me a long time and by the end I was sure my essay had plenty of spelling mistakes. And it probably wasn't too coherent, either. Oh well. It wasn't a real assignment, so who cared.

When we could finally leave, I eagerly started walking home. I was hungry and even if it wasn't time for dinner yet, I couldn't wait to get there, take my shoes off and see my family. Ponyboy was probably wondering where I was and Darry had probably told him I'd be back soon to reassure him.

It was cold, so I started jogging to feel warmer.

I was almost home when it started snowing. I started feeling better. Something nice on a lousy day.

But when I entered the living room, I frowned. No one was home. _Strange…_


End file.
